


Uma Dama e uma Loba

by carolss



Series: Os Lobos Stark [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sansa tinha esperanças que talvez a maldição não passasse para ela, acontecia as vezes





	Uma Dama e uma Loba

Sansa tinha esperanças que talvez a maldição não passasse para ela, acontecia as vezes, até mesmo o seu próprio pai não tinha a maldição, e nas noites de lua cheia ele se mantinha na casa protegida ao invés de ficar do lado de fora transformado em um lobo gigante.

Mas assim como ela viu acontecer com Robb e Jon alguns anos antes, na semana antes da lua cheia após o seu décimo terceiro aniversário ela se encontrou ficando pálida e irritadiça, ela ainda tinha um pouco de esperança que fosse apenas o nervosismo, mas naquele dia ela acordou com algo dentro dela, uma energia grande e estranha que estava ficando cada vez mais forte conforme as horas do dia passavam. Arya apareceu enquanto ela estava sentada na varanda olhando para o céu prestes a escurecer.

“Você não devia estar aqui” Sansa disse.

“Relaxa ainda falta meia-hora pra anoitecer. De qualquer maneira porque você ainda está usando as suas roupas, o Jon e o Robb sempre tiram as deles antes deles se transformarem, as suas vão rasgar”

“Eu sei, elas são velhas, eu escolhi elas justamente porque eu não ia sentir muita falta”

“Ok. Sabe eu não sei porque você tá tão deprimida, quando for a minha vez daqui há alguns anos eu tenho certeza que eu vou estar superanimada”

“É diferente Arya”

“Porque ?”

“Porque nós somos pessoas diferentes, com personalidades opostas. Eu entendo que a idéia de ser selvagem parece legal pra você, mas pra mim parece horrível e assustador. Eu sei que você acha isso estúpido mas eu gosto de estar no controle, de ser apropriada, eu gosto de agir como uma dama”

“Eu não acho isso estúpido”

“Mesmo ?”

“Sim Sansa. E sabe não me surpreenderia muito se quando você se transformar acabe se mostrando a loba mais bem-comportada e educada do mundo”

Isso fez Sansa rir.

“Obrigada Arya”

“De nada”

“Você vai ficar ao meu lado até a transformação começar ?”

“Eu não perderia isso por nada”


End file.
